


Smile

by lemmealone



Category: Psych
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemmealone/pseuds/lemmealone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-ep drabblet for <i>The Devil is in the Details (and the Upstairs Bedroom)</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

There was something different about Shawn when he stepped out of the confessional. Gus tipped his head to the side, studying his friend, but it wasn't anything he could put his finger on.

"Come on, Gus." Shawn did an impatient little jig on the spot. "I did your True Confessions thing – which, by the way, I would have been paid for if I was in the back of a taxicab – and now I'm in the mood for waffles."

His gaze drifted over to the tabernacle, and grew calculating. "Or maybe wafers. What's the carb content in a handful of urk -"

Gus shifted his grip and dragged Shawn, gurgling in protest, out of the chapel and onto the college green.

They bumped to a halt and Shawn beamed at him. No tight grin or smirk wide, false smile – just uncomplicated and happy in a way Gus hadn't seen since Yang left a stopwatch where their waitress used to be.

It was easy to return the smile; he felt light, suddenly, the constant vague homesick feeling in his chest finally ebbing away.

"Hi Shawn," he said, stupidly, and didn't even care that Shawn made fun of him all the way back to the car.


End file.
